Conventional blankets have long been tucked under and around mattresses to confine the feet of the occupants of the bed while keeping them snug and warm. It is desirable to allocate the blanket equally among the occupants. Sometimes, problems can arise when one of these individuals makes an adjustment to suit their preference by shifting the position of a common blanket which creates discomfort and inconvenience and can result in tension. It is tough for the occupants to be comfortable inside the traditional blanket s they are not able to wrap with the peripheral edge nor being able to tuck using the conventional blankets. Numerous attempts for blankets have been made in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20090151072 assigned to Jones describes a closable dual sleeping system that divides a bed in two for the comfort of two occupants. Here a top comforter and a bottom comforter are removably interconnected down a longitudinal centerline by a mating hook and loop fastener strip to form two separate sleeping compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,496 issued to Cobb describes a bed covering includes a flat top sheet interconnected to a fitted bottom sheet along a central longitudinal connecting and reinforcing region. Two separate sleeping compartments are defined which allocate bed space.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,200,883 assigned to Haggerty describes a bedding system comprising a fitted sheet having two sections, each section made of a different fabric and a flat sheet having two sections each section being of a different fabric such that the different materials creating different warming characteristics.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for bed blankets or coverings have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a double layered and size customizable blanket having both edges of the blanket available to two users.